


Finish Me

by thebeastinsideusall



Series: Bucky Barnes Fics [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, bucky is so hot, he loves you, how tf do you tag, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeastinsideusall/pseuds/thebeastinsideusall
Summary: Prompt - You here to finish me off sweetheart?





	Finish Me

prompt - You here to finish me off sweetheart?

subject - James Barnes

 

He was hurt, badly. Enough so that his healing factor just wasn't keeping up with his bullet ridden body. His arm was malfunctioning, sparking and most likely a livewire was loose the way he kept getting shocks up is shoulder. His hiding spot was speedily becoming nothing but a red puddle of his blood. His breathing coming in short pants as he tried to staunch some of the bleeding, it wasn't working.

This could be it, he might actually die this time. They'd got him good, deciding to aim for his legs and not his head. He'd lost count of how many times he'd been shot in the last few hours. His mind running on autoilot and his body on adrenaline, but even a supersoldier needed time to recuperate. Lucky bastards, and they weren't even HYDRA, just a drug pin lord and his goons.

He had three rounds left in his pistol, and one blade left on his belt. That was it, he was out of ammo and out of options. If anymore came after him.. Blood ran in his vision from a deep laceration on his brow line, he could taste the metallic tang of his own blood and he growled. Tightening his grip on the wound above his knee, they'd narrowly missed an artery.

Footsteps sounded, far off. At least a hundred feet or more away with his enhanced skills. He waited, right hand had his pistol pointed toward the only entrance and exit to his hide-away in the abandoned warehouse. Waiting for the person to come forward. He was ready, as he ever would be in this shape. He wonders briefly he really shouldn't have ditched Sam earlier, he could have actually used the help.

The steps were light but sure footed, most likely female. He heard them speed up the moment they must have discovered the start of his blood trail. His lips formed into a grim line as he watched and waited. Gun held still, no matter how much he wanted to shake and pass out from the blood loss. He would not go down easily.

He nearly groaned at who he saw come around the corner, her face he would know now in the darkest of rooms. The grand daughter of the drug lord, the one he'd used to get himself inside the gang and destroy their illegal comings and goings. Using her less and less for her information and instead more and more because he'd broken the one rule. He'd fallen for her.

"James..." Her voice sounded scared, he almost believed it, truley he would have. If not that the first shot fired had been from her own hand just hours ago. Revealing him to be a spy and ruining his cover, how she'd known he didnt care.

He scoffed low, spitting out a wad of blood from his red tainted lips and looking back at her, gun never wavering as it trained right between the eyes. He may have fallen for the girl, but he knew when to tie up loose ends. She knew who he was now...

"Come to finish me off sweetheart?" He watched her through blurry blood hazed vision as she took her gun from her belt, hands shaking and she pulled out the clip, tossed it to the right and unchambered the one inside. Everything went flying in oppisite directions.

He still trained his gun on her, she'd broken that fragile trust he had with her. Though what trust was it, when she was so deep in the family business she didn't know up from down anymore. "They would have killed me, and then you. I had to." Her voice wavered but she kept her spine straight, he could see the way her stance shook. "I gave you a chance to run."

"Fat fucking load of good it did me doll..." He grunted, lowered his gun slowly and finally holstered it, instead clasping his other hand onto the wound just under his ribs.

"I called that number you gave me..." His eyes shot to hers but she knelt down and placed her hands on another of his wounds, trying to stop the bleeding. "Steve seems nice."

"You can't go back, now that you helped me, they'll kill you." She shruggs, keeping her gaze downwards.

Finally she looks up and locks eyes with him, "I promised to go where you go James, that wasn't a lie."

 


End file.
